Errol Dix
Errol Dix (alias Thomas Paul) ist ein Techno-DJ und Produzent aus Österreich. Biografie Errol Dix, geboren am 26. Februar 1982, wurde schon immer stark von der Musik geprägt. Bevor er sein Feingefühl für Rhythmus an den Turntables unter Beweis stellte, wirkte er als Drummer in einer Band mit. Doch seine Leidenschaft für elektronische Musik sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, bis sie ihn letztendlich in ihren Bann zog. Der Faszination Techno erlegen, dauerte es nicht lange und das erste eigene Equipment war angeschafft. Die Liebe zum Plattendrehen wuchs stetig an und mit ihr der Hang zum harten Tribaltechno. Inspiriert von seinem großen Idol Ben Sims, gelang es ihm schnell, seinen eigenen Style zu finden, welcher sich in Facettenreichtum und einem dynamischen Funky-Sound widerspiegelt. Auch eigene Veranstaltungen wie "Lost Diamonds", gemeinsam mit Dj Jeffrey Brown organisiert, oder "Rhythm Maker" folgten. 2005 wurde er Mitglied bei der Dj Organisation Hardgroovs und es kam zu zahlreichen nationalen sowie internationalen Auftritten in diversen Clubs, darunter jene mit Marco Zaffarano, Umek, Ben Long, The Advent, Jay Denham, Gayle San, Ignition Technician, W. J. Henze, Dj Murphy, Funk D Void, Brenda Russell, Dj Boss, Dave the Drummer, Chris Liberator, Boriqua Tribez, Jamie Bissmiere, Dj Preach und vielen mehr. Als sich im Jahr 2006 die Gelegenheit bot, begann Errol Dix auch nicht nur für Schalldruckk Linz zu spielen, sondern agierte ebenso als Resident Dj für "Technoelement". Mit genialen Skills und Breaks schraubte er sich in die Herzen der Liebhaber von Tribaltechno. Doch hiermit nicht genug, begann Errol Dix mit der Produktion seiner eigenen Musik und veröffentlichte bereits 2007 seinen ersten Track auf dem Label "Zero". Seine Produktionen sind von funky und house Einflüssen geprägt und der Kategorie Tribaltechno zuzuordnen. Mittlerweile veröffentlicht er seine Musik auf Labels wie Adult Records, Sexy Grooves, Work Hard Play Hard, Techno Artillery, *Cutz and Valvula Records- um nur einige anzuführen. Hinzu kommt ein gemeinsames Projekt mit DJ B.D. Funkstar, nämlich die so genannten "Ca$h Money Brothers", welche durch Tribaltechno, kombiniert mit Vocals, Loops und Effekten an 4 Turntables und 2 Mixern das Publikum begeistern. Diskografie * Errol Dix - Zero EP. - Zero003 * Chris Ecker, Miss Electric, Errol Dix - Force EP. - 3B006 * Chris Ecker, Errol Dix - Lost Theatre EP. - Automat026 * Mike Absolom - From Absolom To Heaven - (Errol Dix Remix) - Elmart001 * Errol Dix - All Senses - (Stanch Theory EP.) - Stanch001 * Errol Dix, Chris Ecker - The Fine Way Of Art Is Important To Travel EP. - WHPHDIG020 * Errol Dix, Chris Ecker - Renew EP. - Backs/ash013 * Chris Ecker - Outer Space EP. - When They Say Hello - (Errol Dix Remix) - ZIMMERLTD005 * Mike Absolom - Fuel - (Errol Dix Remix) - DXR032 * Errol Dix, Chris Ecker, Julian Gas - Let Me Funk EP. - Stanch013 * Errol Dix - Don't Hear The Rumble Too Late EP. - WHPHDIG024 * Simone Barbieri Viale - Sunset - (Errol Dix Remix) - V. A. - Minor Cutz & Scrapes EP. - *Cutz050 * Errol Dix - Illusion EP. - (incl. Remixes by Chris Ecker & Mike Absolom) - *Cutz051 * Miche - Centaur - (Errol Dix Remix) - WHPHDIG026 * Tek-No-Bee - Salsa Por Vida - (Errol Dix Remix) - Audio Donor349 * Various Artists - Techno Freaks EP. (incl. Errol Dix - Freedom Of Expression) - Techno Artillery035 * Errol Dix, Chris Ecker - What Comes To Mind EP. - Valvula012 * Errol Dix - Indescribable Feelings EP. - (incl. Remixes by MGMX & Claudio Ponticelli) - WHPHDIG033 * Errol Dix - External Delay EP. - (incl. Remixes by Miche & Mirzinho, Wyrus & Prude Polly) - PropellerDIGI005 * Various Artists - (incl. Mike Absolom - Fuel - Errol Dix Remix) - DXR066﻿ * Rodrigo Risso - Going Out With Laughters - (Errol Dix Remix) - Valvula024 * Simone Barbieri Viale - The Rightside - (Errol Dix Remix) – Elektrax101 * Errol Dix - Ornithogalum - Valvula Special Compilation#3 * Errol Dix - 14 Is The Key EP. - (incl. Remixes by Thermo & Chris Chambers) - WHPHDIG043 * Various Artists - The Best From Techno Artillery - (incl. Errol Dix - Freedom Of Expression) - Techno Artillery079 * Various Artists - Phunknation001 - (incl. Errol Dix & Jeffrey Brown - No Matter What Happens) - Phunkation001 * Errol Dix - The Effect Of Timeless Flavour EP. - Phunkation003 * Various Artists - (incl. Errol Dix - Behind The Wings) - Groove Worxx018 * Errol Dix - Up 4 Basics EP. - (incl. Remixes by Bob. D & Rodrigo Risso) - Valvula034 * Errol Dix - Austrian Funk EP. - Sexy Grooves009 * Errol Dix - Remixed EP. - (incl. Remixes by Rapunzel, Chris Chambers & Exec) - Phunkation006 * Errol Dix feat. Jeffrey Brown - Arcanum EP. part 1 - (incl. Remix by Raul Mezcolanza) - Adult Records035 * Universal Rhythm Blasters At Work - (incl. Georg Edlinger - Windfire/ Rotation/ Eastside/ African Steps - (Errol Dix Remix's) - Hoanzl / Broken Silence Records * JMIX - Skynet EP. - (incl. Skynet - Errol Dix Remix) - AK Recordings020 * Errol Dix - Arcanum EP. part 2 - Adult Records036 * Errol Dix feat. Jeffrey Brown - Rising Tycoon EP. - Phunkation009 * Alejandro Roman - Gorilita - (Errol Dix Remix) - Tekroot Series001 * V. A. - I Work No More - (incl. Errol Dix - Play Me) - WHPHDIG050 * Errol Dix & Jeffrey Brown - Trip Collection EP. - 7 Days004 Weblinks * http://www.myspace.com/erroldix * http://soundcloud.com/erroldix * http://www.beatport.com/search?query=errol+dix * http://www.facebook.com/pages/Errol-Dix/240860412859 Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Österreichischer DJ Kategorie:Techno-Produzent